Add the Element Of Flame
by Inferno56678
Summary: It all starts with Albus giving Harry his Power and then leads the way for Harry to unite the magical world under one banner to do battle with the Dark!
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter that one name that was the final hope for Albus Wulferic Brian Dumbledore. As he walked down the street he reflected on his life so far and wished for the millionth time he could help Harry more. He knew that Harry's relatives were abusive but he could do nothing. Powerful blood magic if not honored would kill the recipient. "Oh Lilly," he sighed "if only you knew that your sacrifice would hurt Harry so much." With a shake of his head he looked down to check on his charge.

Harry had been sleeping quite peacefully but as if he was aware of Albus's gaze he opened his eyes. Albus stared in wonder Harry's eye's were a vibrant shade of gold. Albus could not believe it only two recorded wizards in history had gold eyes. They were Merlin and Nicholas Flamel. They were the last of the Fire Elementals. The race of Fire Elementals were a race of elementals driven to the brink of extinction due to being almost wiped out when wizards hunting for rare finds found them and started killing them for their essence.

Before he could have more time to ponder this more, there were multiple cracks looking up he saw at least forty Deatheaters facing him wands drawn. On a good day Albus could have beat them easily but he could not let go of Harry or the Deatheaters would take him. With a sigh he prepared to draw his wand when he felt something slice into him. Looking up he saw a masked death eater holding a long dagger covered in blood. 'I never thought it would end this way' he reflected. Looking down he saw Harry who had not made a sound threw all of this.

'I can't let him die here he has so much to live for' thought Albus fiercely. Putting a trembling hand to Harry's head he said, "let my memories be his let him have my knowledge and strength." With those last words echoing the leader of the Light collapsed dead. In his arms a bright flash erupted the power destroying the death eaters but also destroying Dumbledore's body. In the center of the explosion was the baby Harry who after realizing his guardian was gone started crying. The baby was found in the morning by a kindly old couple who took Harry to a nearby orphanage. The letter and the soul fragment having been destroyed along with the rest Harry's real name had been lost making the orphanage come up with a new name which now heralds a new beginning for the newly named Alan.


	2. Chapter 1

I step into the room and with a swirl of my cape I sit down and lean back into my recliner. "To all the people out there looking for my updates please don't kill me I am sorry it took this long but I am back there were some problems but I will not bore you with them though but I am back so enjoy"

P.S Alan (Harry) will be detached a little right now you must understand he has the experience of a man who has fought two dark wizards and who has liver close to two hundred years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A Ember at the Orphanage and a flame at the school

**2 years later**

Two people walked into the small entrance/office room at the Orphanage. The male of them stood at about six foot four had black hair and startling golden eyes that surveyed the room warily. The female stood at a shorter but still considerable 5 foot eleven had long Red hair with beautiful emerald eyes that eyed the children in the room warmly. The lady at the front desk stood up smiling and came over, "Hello my name is Mary are you here to adopt a child?" she said.

"Sorry no we are here to get are Grandson we have only just recently have been able to locate him," said the Woman.

Mary nodded, "What does he look like," she said "I can go find him for you."

The tall man said "He has Black hair and golden eyes like mine"

Mary nodded and went back into the orphanage and after a couple of seconds she came out leading a toddler who had golden eyes that seemed to twinkle from an inner light (yea he has the most powerful ability ever created the ability it take years to cultivate the twinkling eyes of justice!)

"Hello little one said the man I am your grandfather and this is your grandmother," said the man.

The boy continued staring for a good minute and then in a quiet voice said "Hello grandfather are you here to collect me and bring me home?"

The man simply nodded and asked Mary to prepare the paper work for the adoption and as the couple walked out of the orphanage with the small child.

The little boy after a short period of time spoke again in the same quiet voice, "grandfather you must know that I know of our world and I have the memories of Albus Dumbledore. With those memories I know who you are and that Albus was once your apprentice. So I know I can trust you with saying that I have a mission in the world and that is to protect it from the forces of darkness. So I ask of you to train me so I can have the power to protect this world and the others which may call upon me."

After a silence the man or as Alan knows him Nicholas Flamel spoke "Well what are we waiting for let's get started!" And with a burst of flames the group disappeared.

(I considered ending here but I know I need to make up for my silence so I carry on)

**11 years later**

A kid about 14 years old ran down the hallway he had a muscular but lithe figure like a gymnast with black hair and golden eyes he cut a dashing figure. The reason he was being chased became obvious as a huge group of (shudder) fangirls rounded the corner. "There he is after him," shouted a fangirl. (Start Pirates of the Caribbean he's a pirate.)

The boy just sprinted even faster towards a stone wall which he promptly jumped on and then he flipped to stand on the ceiling where he started running upside down. The fangirls were surprised but kept on chasing him and even with the black haired boys speed he knew he was doomed if he didn't think of something soon. He then saw another person walking down the hallway so with a quick move he jumped behind the poor boy and threw him to the fangirls causing them to stop thinking they had caught him.

The boy then sprinted for an open door as his fangirls realized the diversion. 'Damn' he thought there has to be a way this is a chase seen there always is.' As he entered the classroom in unison the class turned towards them staring in shock as he parkored over the teacher's desk and flipped over the teacher to land on the floor

The boy then jumped on to a nearby conveniently open window sill and said to the assembled fangirls who had run in after him, "and this my friends is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost caught Alan Flamel and with that he jumped out the window. (end music)

Mad Eye Moody who had been about to start class stared in shock at the open window and then turned to the class. "And that is how us veterans escape the enemy in style," he stated with a crazy smile.

**Expect a chapter tomorrow or later today cause my muse is back! **


End file.
